Happiness
by Gladiosa Aliticia
Summary: You deserve to be happy. [Didedikasikan untuk event #SHGD #UpsideDown]


**Happiness (c) Eternal Dream Chowz**

 **Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rate: T**

 **Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Romance**

 **Didedikasikan untuk event SasuHina Galau Days (SHGD) dengan tema Upside Down**

 **Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apa pun dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.**

...

 _ **You deserve to be happy.**_

 _ **...**_

Mawar.

Uchiha Sasuke memerhatikan taman mawarnya.

Hari sudah malam dan ia belum merasa mengantuk sehingga ia putuskan memandang dari balkon kamarnya.

Ia menyipitkan mata ketika menangkap suatu pemandangan yang tidak menyenangkan. Seseorang memasuki tamannya. Ia memerhatikan lebih lekat, seorang yang nekat memasuki kebunnya itu memanjat pagar yang ditumbuhi _ivy_ , lantas dengan wajah tertutup jubah kumal ia mengendap-endap, memeriksa keadaan sebelum mulai memetik bunga-bunga di taman itu.

Sasuke marah. Ia tidak suka seseorang menyentuh bunga-bunganya. Tidakkah manusia menyedihkan itu mengetahui kediaman siapa yang ia masuki? Ini adalah tanah para Uchiha, petinggi di kota kecil ini. Betapa berani dia memasuki dan mengambil mawar dari kebun indah milik Uchiha itu.

Ia buru-buru menuruni tangga kastil yang ia tinggali sendiri, langkahnya berderu, suara pijakan kakinya menggema. Ia membuka pintu depan kastilnya, hendak menangkap basah pencuri mawarnya. Sasuke semakin kesal ketika sosok berjubah itu sudah hilang dan mawar-mawarnya telah dipetik beberapa tangkai.

"Oh, pencuri yang lihai," geram Sasuke sambil menatap semak mawarnya dengan amarah.

Esoknya, Sasuke memutuskan duduk di dekat kastilnya untuk menangkap maling mawarnya. Ia membawa selembar selimut dan duduk diam di dekat semak mawarnya. Angin malam menghempas lembut ditambah kehangatan selimut, Sasuke terbuai dan tertidur.

Terdengar langkah kaki, senyap-senyap. Nyaris tak terdengar. Sasuke terbangun kala ia merasa gigitan nyamuk begitu mengganggunya. Ia nyaris memekik ketika melihat sepasang kaki di depannya. Ia menahan teriakan. Ia tatap lamat-lamat jubah dekil yang tidak asing di matanya.

Tentu! Dia adalah pelaku pencurian mawar Sasuke!

Sasuke melihat sosok di balik jubah itu. Di bawah sinar temaram rembulan, Sasuke bisa menangkap rupa gadis itu. Rambut indigo gelap dengan mata ungu pucat. Seorang gadis muda yang merupakan pencuri mawar di kebunya yang indah. Sasuke memutuskan diam. Entah mengapa ia tertarik untuk mengetahui motif gadis itu mengambil mawar-mawarnya, meski ia tak bisa pungkiri bahwa ia merasa sangat marah.

Gadis itu mengendap pergi setelah memetik jumlah mawar sama seperti kemarin. Dipikirnya Sasuke tidak akan menyadari telah kehilangan mawar dari rimbunan mawar yang ada di kebunnya.

Sasuke meninggalkan selimutnya dan mengikuti gadis itu dengan tergesa-gesa.

"Cepat sekali larinya," ucap Sasuke ketika harus berlari untuk mengikuti gadis itu.

Tidak terasa, matahari sudah terbit, dan kota terlihat terang benderang. Gadis itu ada di pinggir jalan, memeluk tangkai-tangkai mawar itu, dan mulai menjajakannya pada orang-orang yang melewati jalan itu.

Sasuke terdiam. Amarahnya seperti hilang ditelan bumi.

"Tuan, tolong beli mawar saya."

Gadis itu mencari uang dengan menjual mawar-mawarnya. Sasuke tidak bisa membenarkan cara gadis itu mencuri, tetapi hati Sasuke makin terenyuh ketika melihat gadis itu membeli sebatang roti dan memakannya hanya setengah, sebagian lagi ia simpan dalam saku bajunya yang dekil.

Beberapa hari kemudian, Sasuke masih membiarkan gadis itu mengambil mawarnya, lantas memerhatikan gadis itu berjualan. Dan makin nyeri hati Sasuke melihat orang-orang yang menolak mawar-mawar yang dibawa gadis itu dengan kasar.

Gadis itu berdiri, kembali mengutip mawar-mawarnya yang dihentak kasar oleh pemuda-pemuda yang menganggapnya kotor. Ia kembali ke sisi jalan, menawarkan bunga-bunga itu pada orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang.

Sasuke putuskan untuk menolongnya.

...

Malam sudah tiba, Sasuke kembali duduk di samping kastilnya, menunggu gadis itu datang kembali. Sesuai perkiraannya, gadis itu datang saat tengah malam, memanjat _ivy_ kemudian mendaratkan kedua kakinya di kebun mawar itu.

"Hei."

Gadis itu terjatuh ke belakang ketika mendengar suara Sasuke. ia terkejut, lantas buru-buru berdiri dan memutuskan kabur. Sasuke mengejarnya dan dengan sigap menarik ujung rok lusuhnya ketika gadis itu memanjat _ivy_ untuk keluar dari kediamannya.

"Kau yang mencuri mawarku, benar?" Sasuke bertanya dengan nada tajam.

"M-maafkan saya." Gadis itu menahan tangis, ia keluarkan sisa roti dari kantung lusuhnya. "Saya hanya bisa mengganti mawar Tuan dengan roti yang saya beli dengan uang sisa menjual mawar di kebun ini."

Sasuke tahu. Ia sudah melihat dengan mata kepala sendiri.

Sasuke duduk di depan gadis itu, "Aku tidak butuh roti itu. Tetapi, perlu kau ketahui bahwa mencuri itu tidak baik."

Gadis itu hanya bisa menatap rerumputan. Tak berani ia naikkan kepalanya sedikit pun, karena ia sepenuhnya sadar bahwa ini adalah kesalahannya.

"Siapa namamu?"

"Hyuuga ... Hinata, Tuan."

"Hinata?"

Hinata mengangguk pelan, tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.

"Baiklah. Ikut aku."

"T-tolong lepaskan saya, Tuan." Wajah Hinata memelas, suaranya menciut.

Sasuke menatapnya, "Kau harus membayar mahal untuk mawar-mawarku."

Hinata bergidik.

"Aku tidak akan melakukan apa-apa padamu."

"Bagaimana saya bisa percaya? Keluarga saya sendiri bahkan membuang saya ke tengah jalan," pecah tangis Hinata. Mengingat kesedihannya selama hidup, keluarganya entah berada di mana. Ia dibiarkan sendiri di jalanan tanpa bisa melakukan apa-apa. Ia berusaha keras untuk hidup.

Sasuke membantu Hinata berdiri, tanpa memedulikan tangis itu, ia tarik lengannya memasuki kastil. Hinata tahu kesalahannya dan ia tidak bisa memilih kabur ketika tangannya dipegang erat-erat seperti itu.

Hinata kaget ketika Sasuke menyuruh beberapa pelayan membantunya mandi dan berganti pakaian. Ia diarahkan ke kamar pelayan dan disuruh beristirahat. Sasuke ada di depan pintu ruangan, "Mulai besok, kau akan membantuku mengurus mawar, dan kau akan kuberi upah."

Hinata menatap sangsi, "Apa yang Tuan pikirkan? Tentunya Anda belum segila itu untuk menerima gelandangan dan pencuri seperti ini? Terlebih saya yang sejak dahulu berada di jalanan."

Sasuke hanya tersenyum kecil, "Oleh karena itu, kukatakan kau harus membayar mahal untuk mawar-mawarku. Dan kau harus membayar mawarku dengan membahagiakan dirimu sendiri."

Hinata masih tidak bisa memercayai hal ini.

"Kau tahu, mawar memiliki arti sebuah keinginan. Apa keinginanmu Hinata? Hanya untuk bertahan hidup? Seekor hewan pun bisa melakukannya," ucap Sasuke.

Hinata menahan amarah. Ia tidak pernah memilih jalan hidup seperti ini. Kalau bisa ia pun ingin memilih jalan yang terbaik.

 _Apa keinginanmu, Hinata?_

" _I wish to be happy._ "

" _You deserve to be happy_ , Hinata."

 **...**

 **THE END**

 **A/N:** ahahah, saya tahu ini aneh. :""))) Wwwww, apa daya saya mau ngejar dedlen. Untuk yang ga jelas (sebenarnya sangat gaje) bisa tanya di PM ya. Saya bikinnya sih upside down dari kondisi sosial ekonomi mereka sih, semoga bisa diterima hawhawhaw. Oke, adios!


End file.
